New Love
by One Sapphire Rose
Summary: One Shot for LucyXHeartfiliaXFan. Freed and Lucy. Trust me, worth reading ;D


This one-shot is dedictated to **LucyXHeartfiliaXFan **for her awesomeness and her sweet side.

I promised you this, and here it is! A Freed and Lucy one-shot!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The green haired male sighed, slumping on a wooden chair.

Around him were people screaming, fighting, and... even choking each other. A typical day in Fairy Tail.

But, instead of joining the brawl, the Rune Mage just sat there with a depressing aura around him.

Nobody noticed, as they were all too busy fighting, but off to the far side of the bar, a blonde noticed.

Lucy gazed at Freed, a pained and longing look in her eyes. Of course the mage she had fallen in love with didn't acknowledge her. Suddenly the male snapped his head up, looking to his far right.

Lucy followed his eyes, and saw Mira wrapped around Laxus so tightly you couldn't see who's hands were who's.

Lucy fidgeted. She knew Freed was depressed over Laxus and Mira becoming a couple, as she had always watched him. She saw how the green haired man always blushed around Mira, stuttered, heck even fainted from a nose bleed once!

At this, Lucy was jealous that she wasn't the one who made Freed feel that way.

She groaned in frustration, and finally decided to do something.

Hesitantly, she raised out of the chair she was sitting on, her keys clinking slightly as she slowly moved to the table where Freed sat alone.

Taking a deep breath, she slid in a chair beside him, and said "Hey, Freed."

The mage was startled as he looked to his left side, where the Celestial Mage was twiddling her thumbs.

"Ah yes, Lucy-San, is there something you need?" He asked, curious on why the girl was sitting next to him.

Lucy squeaked, a faint pink glow on her cheeks as she said "J - Just Lucy... just call me Lucy,"

Freed, who was slightly confused, nodded and said "Ok... Lucy." He felt a slight thump in his chest, but waved it away. However, he did like how the blonde's name rolled off his tongue.

"Uh, well... do you want to have a drink with me?..." Lucy asked quietly, blushing as she looked at her hands.

Freed's eyes widened, but slowly a grin started growing. "Sure."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lucy poured a generous amount of wined into both glasses, put the bottle (A/n I'm not exactly sure what to call it, as I am only a 12 year old and have never drank wine or alocoal before.) down, and handed one glass to the man beside her.

They both smiled at each other, and started drinking.

"I knew it was going to happen, you know." He suddenly said, setting down his glass on the wooden table.

Lucy sighed softly and set her glass down as well.

"I always knew they loved each other, but I always hoped..." He trailed off.

Lucy's heart tweaked at the thought of Mira and Freed together, but she ignored it.

She gently took one of his hands, and rubbed small circles on it.

Freed was surprised by her antics, but did not pull away. He had to admit, her soft hands were like Heaven.

"I also get something like that." Lucy said quietly. Freed perked up slightly, and leaned in a bit to hear better.

"I thought, maybe, just maybe, that this incredible man would love me back. But he doesnt. Instead he loves another, and every day I watched him with pain in my heart. But... I... Will let him go. Because this incredible, handsome man, deserves to be with the one he loves. Not with some silly girl with a foolish one sided love." Lucy chuckled weakly, her hand now just laying on his.

Freed had no words, so he just watched as the blonde grabbed her glass and tipped it into her plump, pink lips.

Subconsciously, Freed licked his own lips. He watched as a small drop of deep red wine dripped slowly down her smooth, pale neck and to her collarbone.

Lucy, using her free hand, wiped it up with her pointer finger.

She looked at the droplet and shrugged, and put the finger into her mouth as she sucked.

Freed gulped, asking himself how he found it so incredibly sexy.

Unable to contain his urges anymore, he grabbed Lucy by her arm and swung him onto his lap so she was straddling him.

Lucy squeaked insurprise, saying "Freed- What?"

"Who is he?" Freed demanded, his hands on her waist.

"Who is what?" Lucy said, blushing at the position they were in.

"Who is the man you love?" He growled.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, making Freed inwardly moan.

"Its... you..." She muttered.

Freed's eyes widened at this, and smirked.

Putting one hand on the back of her head, he pushed her down until their lips smashed together.

Immedietly Freed moved his lips, and Lucy responded quickly.

Freed licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened them, and he thrust ed his tongue into her soft cavern. They battled for dominence, Freed winning as he ran his tongue across the roof of her mouth. She tasted like vanilla and strawberries, and she moaned at their contact.

Needing to breathe, he pulled back panting.

In front of him Lucy was also breathing heavily, her chest heaving with her hair messed up and her face red.

Freed grinned at the sight, and leaned his fore head against hers.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I love you. Actually, I know I love you."

"I love you too, Freed."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Remember, if you want a one shot like this dedicated to you, PM me on what couple you want! **

**Rose-Chan will publish it if she has time, however she does not do lemons or yaoi. **

**Until next time~ **

**~FT Forever!~**


End file.
